Khalvax
Forge World of Khalvax is one of the several forges located in the Starvus Sector, being the most revered and ancient. The Forge World was formed after being discovered in M33 by Explorator fleet 492, also known as SilverEdge. The Forge World due to its harsh and freezing biomes took a heavy toll upon the speed in which was constructed, taking 2 millennia to finish construction and to begin the long process of creating gear and build a Skitarii Defense Force. The size of the planet is bigger than that of Terra by 8.22%, with gravity being 1% weaker. 80% of the planet is covered in a frozen ocean several kilometers deep. The other 20% exists in the form of 2 giant continents which act as the main area in which forging is performed. History The world known Khalvax was discovered in M33 by the Explorator Fleet 492, nicknamed SilverEdge by the crew of the fleet. The discovery was made by accident when the Fleet exited the warp before they reached the desired destination due to a defection aboard one of the vessels. The fleet would find themselves in the Solar system now known as Khalvax Maximus. The crew of the leader vessel presumed that the defection was a sign form the Omnissiah, and decided to check the solar system for any Planet they may see fit for the construction of a new Forge World. Out of the 12 Planets only 3 would be found suitable, those being a frozen oceanic World - a wasteland comprised entirely out of mountainous regions and deep trenches and 1 gas giant's moons. After several cycles and numerous analyzes, The Fabricator-General of the fleet decided that the Frozen World was the most suitable planet. The Fleet would land upon the land surface and began the construction of the Forge World. In the span of 2 millennia the Forge was slowly constructed upon the only landmass of the planet. Hundreds of forges were created, thousands of Skitarii and tens of Titans were forged. The Planet reaching the end of its development somewhere in M35 after the finalization of the last forges. The solar system and the planet was named after the Fabricator-General which lead the Fleet, many millennia ago. Khalvax is known for its construction of reliable bionics and vehicles alongside tougher than average Titans. From M36 onwards, the Forge World aided thousands of regiments and tens of Chapters through its craft. When the call was made for new Forge Worlds to be built, The leaders of the Forge vouched for the sector to be dedicated for such task due to its high amounts of resources that could be used in the Imperium's effort of eliminating Chaos, xenos and mutants. Through its lifespan, the world would feel the effect of its terraforming through the constant rising of sea levels and the resurrection of several predatory species that were embedded inside the ice sheet in a state of stasis. This has led to the steadily increasing numbers of the Skitarii and Titans found upon the world. Notable creatures known for their aggressive behavior are the Incinerator Serpent, Khalvax Mastodon and the Aesorn. Geography, Habitability, & Infrastructure Khalvax is similar in size to Holy Terra, being slightly larger by 8.22%. The planet is comprised almost in its entirety by ice and water, being 80% of the planets mass. The other 20% being in the form of a 2 giant continents that were once combined that formed a super continent. The planet's gravity is stronger than that of Terra by 1%. The atmosphere of the planet is comprised 85% out of nitrogen, 10% oxygen and 5% other gasses. Due to this composition, the planet's atmosphere being under the minimum for human survivors, has led to the Mechanicus being the only ones who could exist upon the planet without suffocating due to lack of air. The fauna of the planet is all but non-existent, the majority of it being encased inside ice that was once the ocean of the world. Most wildlife consists of sea life or giant land creatures whose prey went extinct long ago. Due to the small landmass of the planet, the population has grown until reaching the 100 million mark. The population will continue to stagnate until the sea levels of the world eventually lower. Underneath the planet's deepest part of the ocean lies row after row of tunnels whose sole purpose is to be used as paths for the Mechanicus to reach the rich crust of the planet and mine it. All tunnels connect to a central station where all resources that are gathered are brought to. The Central station acts as 2 giant elevators that brings the material to the surface of the planet. In the middle of the tunnels small outposts exist to monitor the status of all workers. Politics, Culture & Dogma The culture of Khalavax is similar to that of other Mechanicus Forges that have a more "orthodox" approach towards the standard practices done by the Cult Mechanicus. Even though the approach of the Forge World is similar, it has its own way of conducting rituals to enable and please their machines of war. All rituals are performed in the center of the planets vast ocean. Where several experienced Tech Priests begin their chant, followed by the young apprentices singing in a chorus. While this occurs the lead Priest bows several times before the machine, after the Tech-Priests proceeds to pour liquid nitrogen on it for 12 times to ensure its resistance to cold weather. After the machine is prepared to be burnt inside of a incinerator for 12 minutes to ensure its resistance to warm environments. While the machine is still burning after the last ritual, it is then sank in the freezing water of the planet through a gigantic hole made to have access to the ocean deep below. Only after these 3 rituals are enacted, can the tech-priest work upon the machine without bringing a bad omen. Khalvax is known to have many alliances with Iron Hands Successor Chapters alongside Imperial Forces that have a higher than average need for bionics or vehicles. Notable forces being the nobility of nearby solar system hive worlds, several Tempestus Scions Regiments and 3 Adeptus Astartes Chapters. Production Output and Capabilities The production grade of the Forge World has been classified as II-Secundi. Due to the large distance between the material found under the ocean's floor and the central area of the Forge World, it takes 2 weeks at a time to extract enough resources to fabricate bionics, vehicles and the continuous building process of Titans and Skitarii upon the world. The most common deposits being iron, gold, lead, quartz and bronze. Being found under the 2 giant continents comprising the planet's land mass or near underwater heat vents of large sizes. Due to the materials used and its long process of them being gathered, the production rate of the forge lowered significantly then the calculations done by the first Fabricator-General first indicated. Even though the production rate isn't as great as other forges, It produces more than enough high quality products for its grade. The Forges have been constructed in such a way to be able to be use for any kind of construction. Be it a titan, a piece of equipment or power armor. It is very common for forges to change production type if the dedicated one shuts down for one reason or the other. All STC's used to forged equipment are improved ever so slightly without being noticeable by other Mechanicum Forces. Military Forces The military force defending the Forge World of Khalvax is comprised from 2 types of forces - the Titan Legion Glacia and The Skitarii force known by the Forge as the Frost Guard. The Frost Guard The Frost Guard are the Skitarii legion constructed by the Forge World to defend the planet and its Titans alongside acting as their combat force upon warring planets if the need arises. The Frost Guard is divided into 10 Macroblades comprised of 5 Cohorts all being further divided into 10 Maniples. The Skitarii forces of Khalvax are known to be missing the Vanguard variant also known as "Rad-Troopers" due to the Forges Priesthood believing them to be a waste of resources. The Skitarii hailing from Khalvax are known to be created via vat cloning in order to get the best chance of pure vessels to be used in the construction of the the Skitarii. For an unknown reason, 1 in 10.000 Skitarii suffer from a severe malfunction of its bionics. Completely shocking all non-malfunctioning bionics and life support systems killing the Skitarii and other nearby personnel. Titan Legion Glacia The Titan Legion Glacia has been constructed upon Khalvax and predominantly resides upon the world. The legion is primarily comprised from several formidable Warlord pattern Titans, Reavers and Warhound patterns specific to Khalvax who have significant upgrades for moving through snowy and frozen environments. The leader of the Titan Legion is a Nemesis Titan named Viscol. The Legion is comprised out of 10 Titans split into 2 cohorts each bearing 5 Titans each. Cohort Alpha Nemesis, Warlord, Warlord, Reaver, Khalvax Pattern Warhound. Cohort Omega Reaver, Reaver, Khalvax Pattern Warhound, Khalvax Pattern Warhound, Khalvax Pattern Warhound, Ocean Terrors The Ocean Terrors is the nickname given to the 3 "Gigantic Engines" constructed by Khalvax's Techpriest. These Engines are similar in nature to Titans, Giant machines taking the form of a organism. These Machines were constructed to take the Appearance of megafauna found inside the 3rd Layer of ice. The Role of these Creations are to actively collect information on the fauna thriving in the depths of the ocean and systematically make species split on different paths in order to learn in depth about the process of evolution and adaptability. Imperion Khavalxus Serpadon Alpha Fosphatus Gamma Combat Doctrine Khalvax prefers sends its Skitarii in 12 waves. Each wave taking care of specific roles and actions needed to begin an assault in the favor of the Forger World. This 12 Waves are known to take several hours to be fully depleted and to begin a new one. Due to such delays the Skitarii are commanded to stay hidden until the last wave ends, Wave 1: Iron Strider units are sent to recon weapon platforms/bases/enemy forces positions, estimate weaknesses in enemy structures/forces and find as much intel as possible before the First Wave of Skitarii Rangers starts, taking an aggressive role during the 4th wave Wave 2-6/10-11: During These waves, countless Skitarii ranges are sent to act as the main bulk of the force and to absorb all damage from the enemy fire. Covering weaker or sacred units from harm. The 6th Wave rangers being the assault while the rest continue to supply the continuous chain of units. Wave 7 & 9: These two Waves are solely dedicated towards fielding Sicarians in the middle of combat while the enemy is unaware of the sudden reinforcement. This wave takes place at the same time as the as the 6th and 10th respectively Wave 8: The eight wave is dedicated towards the fielding of Onager Crawlers during combat, their role is to search and destroy the most harmful enemies or structures towards the Forge and systematically destroying them. They are protected by the Ranger force. Personnel of Note *'Fabricator-General Uralon Vorek' *'Fabricator-Locum Kusaron Harvuren' *'Arch-Magos Biologis Bastilion Arsarius' *'Arch-Aagos Dominus Taranus Koran' Forges, Data-Vaults, & Extraction Sites Forge Tarinus Forge Tarinus is the second largest and the most productive out of all the forges upon Khalvax. Tarinus is used for the creation of Bionics, Vehicles and Skitarii. It is located near the outskirts of the left continent upon the world, being placed between Forge Kasirius and Forge Plasmus. The Insides of the forge are under constant flux heat due to the non stop welding. Forge Katodon Forge Kastodon is located in the center of the continents. It is used by the Tech-Priests of Khalvax to forge the God Machines known as titans. From these titans Legio Glacia was forge in M38. The Forge is constantly in use but rarely sees the finalization of these God Machines due to their long building process taking up to hundreds if not thousands of years at a time. Forge WhiteSky Forge WhiteSky is the Forge used primarily to construct the weapons and armor of the Cold Iron Chapter located near the Forge being at the edge of the Sector. The Forge is built inside the continent to not be interrupted from its constant construction of gear even when the World is under attack. Data-Vault Epsilon-11 Vault Epsilon 11 is the biggest Data Vault upon the planet being underneath Forge Kastodon. Its sole role is for the updating of the Titans list of enemies and ways of eliminating them. The Data Vault also contains the construction schematics for each titan variant and specific pattern for Khlavax. The Vault is heavily defended by Skitarii which are placed in blind spots which from the entrance cannot be seen. Data-Vault Delta-06 Vault Delta 06 is the second largest vault upon the planet. The Vault was constructed inside the right continent upon Khalvax. It contains all types of vehicle, bionics and weapon Templates that can be accessed only after being checked heavily and stripped of your armament or armor. The Vault is constantly updated with tweaks for its templates. from better defenses to increased mobility. Omnissiah's Heart Omnissiah's Heart is the largest geothermal vent upon the planet being approximately 828 Meters squared. The Geothermal vent is used alongside many others found upon the planet to draw the energy from the planets core into the Forges constructing gear for the Imperium. This source of heating being the primary source covering 98.99% of the energy use of the Forge, the other 1.01% being Fossil fuels found inside the Ice sheets on the planet or imported from nearby systems. Forge World Relations Allies *'Cold Iron' - The Cold Iron are a 18th Founding Iron Hands Successor Chapter located at the South-West corner of the Starvus Sector. Due to the Forge being the closest to Chapter. The Cold Iron sends its Astartes to be trained in the domain of the tech-priests, becoming Techmarines later after graduating. The Forge also creates the chapter's gear, having only 1 Forge build the necessities of the Astartes. Enemies Notable Quotes Quotes From Forge World Khalvax Quotes About Forge World Khalvax Gallery Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Forge Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets